1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of a door for an oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the door of the conventional electric ovens is permanently hinged to the body portion, as shown in FIG. 5. Hence, the door cannot be dismantled from the oven for removing grease and other drippings extracted from food during the roasting process thereby making it very difficult to clean the oven and therefore causing much inconvenience in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of a door of an oven which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.